The present invention relates to carrying bags and, more specifically, to a multi-purpose baby accessory bag.
Diaper bags and similar hand-carried baby accessory bags are available in a wide variety of designs and constructions. It is often inconvenient, however, as when traveling, to locate a sanitary surface to place the baby upon while changing diapers. It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a multi-purpose bag suitable for carrying diapers and other baby accessories and incorporating a sanitary and readily available surface for holding the baby while changing diapers.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.